Forbidden Dawn Chapter 2
by HerShy21
Summary: Chapter 2: The dodge ball tournament and Rage learns a few things about Ronnie.


Forbidden Dawn CH 2 6

_The sun is so bright here. Well, at least it's not frying my skin like back at home. Wait. How do I know I am not at home?_

"Where am I?" asked Ronnie. He sat up looked around. He saw a meadow filled with tulips and rose bushes. _Have I been here before?_ He looked at himself and saw the childish clothes he was wearing.

_Just as I thought. This is a dream. Last time I checked I was 17 not 8. This place. It makes me feel – happy? No, that's stupid. Happiness is not an option for me._

"Do like it?" Ronnie turned around quickly; he did not know anyone else was here. A little girl was standing behind him. The sun was in his eyes, so all he could see was her black hair and scarlet lips.

"You made this?" he asked.

"My daddy and I made this meadow together. I come here when I am feeling sad and lonely," answered the little girl.

"I am lonely, too. Can you and I stay together?" said Ronnie.

"I will always be with you, Ronnie," smiled the little girl. Those words resonated in Ronnie's heart. Those words sent his mind propellingthrough almost ten years of memories, painful memories.

"Shut up. You don't mean that." Ronnie stood up and looked down at the little girl in his adult body.

"I am right here," she said.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted at her, "You were gone! I was alone because you weren't there! You promised, but you left me to be tortured by _him_. Now my soul is in tatters. I can't even feel anything anymore, except for anger."

As Ronnie spoke to her the meadow started to die and the sun became black. The girl faded back into Ronnie's memories. Now there is nothing but darkness. He was alone in darkness.

Rage was staring at Shishomaru with skepticism. "You do realize that your 'job' hates me. Why do you want me to help protect him?" she asked Shishomaru.

"Long story short, I am not capable of giving him the protection he needs anymore. Things have gotten out of hand and I could use your help. You are a very skilled fighter, I can tell," he said.

Rage crossed here arms. "Who exactly is 'chasing' him?" she asked.

"He has many names, but he goes by Heii," said Shishomaru. There was a glimmer of shock in Rage's eyes. "He is Ronnie's real father. Ronnie is a half demon. Half angel half demon to be more specific. Through his real parents he has acquired the power to control people's thoughts and their deepest desires. It is a very dangerous power to have. Heii has been chasing Ronnie since he was born. We found that Heii cannot harvest his soul because it was still pure," continued Shishomaru.

"Wait, is it not pure anymore?" interrupted Rage.

"Through a series of events, Ronnie's heart has been filled with anger and depression. That should explain his uncontrollable mood swings. My duty is to educate Ronnie and to purify his heart. Basically, I have to be his mentor. It is an extremely difficult job. Heii will do anything and everything to get Ronnie's soul." Shishomaru concluded.

"Well, who do you work for?" asked Rage suspiciously.

"I could ask the same to you," responded Shishomaru.

Rage smiled "the more I talk to you the more I like you."

Shishomaru blushed "Really?"

Rage rolled her eyes. "You know you take flirting way too seriously."

He smirked.

"I guess I will help you babysit. I'm sure you could use a break from _that_," she said.

Rage went back into the nurse's office where Ronnie was staying. He was sleeping in the patient bed. _Aww, how cute! He fell asleep so fast._ In the moments when Ronnie is vulnerable, his childlike innocence shows. Rage smiled and stroked his head. _You were always cuter when you were sleeping._ "Try not to wake him he doesn't sleep often," interrupted Shishomaru. Rage nodded, and then they both left the room.

_How much longer are going to stand there, Ronnie. Ronnie. I know you hear me. Heh. Fine, just stand there. Procrastinate your thirst. I can't make you drink but I can make you hella thirsty._ The voice of Heii torments Ronnie's thoughts as he dreams.

"_Leave me alone. I want to be alone,"_ said Ronnie.

_Oh I will make sure you are alone, I just wanted to talk first._ Ronnie just stood there and listened to the voice through the darkness.

_You know I sent her to kill you right? I am quite disappointed that you are no longer fighting for your life. You should put more effort into this game, you know. It's no fun when you just stand here. I love it when you run. I love it when you scream. I even love it when you cry._

Ronnie looked up and saw the face of the demon that was responsible for his birth. The man was tall. The roots of his hair were white and the tips of his hair were black. His eyes were a cold, icy blue. These eyes stared at Ronnie with hate and amusement.

"Why don't you kill me now? No one is here but you and me," said Ronnie.

Heii put his cold hands on Ronnie's cheek. "I am not quite finished with you yet."

He moved closer to Ronnie's face. "How much longer are you going to starve yourself?" Heii forced his lips onto Ronnie's. Ronnie did not have the strength to pull away. All he could feel it Heii draining the humanity out of his heart, leaving nothing but poison.

Ronnie woke up panicking. He was still in the nurse's office. No one else was there. He listened for Heii, but he was gone. Ronnie's inner demon was restless, as if the past three hours of sleep did nothing. He could feel his body being taken over by that evil desire; the desire to consume. His body began to move on its own, moving towards the door. _No. Stop. Please don't make me do this._ His body stopped at the door. His human self was suppressed. His demon self was free to do as he pleased. Humans are weak, always have been and always will be. Ronnie escaped from the nurse's office and began hunting for someone with the smell of sweet blood.

_Why is sweet blood so hard to find? I am surrounded by those with common blood. This could never satisfy me. _Ronnie's human self was struggling to regain control. The demonic side of him was too strong. It was starving. "Hey, Ronnie," called a boy. _What is that smell?_ Ronnie turned around and smiled at the boy with charm.

"I know you didn't want me to come find you, but I just wanted to, well, talk," said the teen boy.

Ronnie placed his hand on the boy's face stroking his lips. "Well then let's talk in private then," he said with a seductive expression. Ronnie led the boy into one of many private rooms inside the school. The boy started to confront Ronnie.

"Why do you ignore me? You know I really like you –".

"Stop wasting time," Ronnie interrupted, "I already know what you want and I intend on giving it to you."

Ronnie began aggressively kissing the boy. As the boy's heart rate increased, the smell of his blood became stronger. His blood was not as sweet as Ronnie would prefer, but it wasn't bitter either. It was not long before they stripped each other of their clothes.

"Do you want me to blow you?" asked the boy.

Ronnie smirked, "Didn't I say 'stop wasting time'?"

The boy pinned Ronnie against the wall. He ran his hand through Ronnie's luscious red hair and moved it exposing his back. He started to run his fingers up Ronnie's thighs.

"Oh my god, please just stick your dick inside me already," Ronnie demanded.

The boy did as he commanded. He began to thrust. He began to sweat, exposing the scent of his blood even more. "Harder," Ronnie demanded. The boy began to pant. "Harder," he demanded again. The boy worked harder, firmly gripping Ronnie's body and pinning him against the wall. "Make it hurt! Harder!"Ronnie demanded again. "I can't. I'm about to cum!" pleated the boy. The boy climaxed and held Ronnie close.

"Why can't we be together?" asked the boy. Ronnie licked his neck. "I am so sorry," he whispered into the boy's ear. The moment he boy processed what Ronnie said, he bit his throat. His blood spilled into Ronnie's mouth. Ronnie began to suck the life force of the innocent. When his thirst was satisfied he released him. Ronnie looked at the boy unconscious on the floor. He clothed him and laid his body against the wall. Ronnie looked back at the boy to make sure he was still alive – and left.

Rage, Shihomaru, and the principal were in a meeting. "I'm not sure what I can do. I have to make this school safe for all students, Shishomaru," pleated Pixie.

"How long has this been going on?" Rage asked.

"Ronnie's 19th birthday was about 3 weeks ago. That's when this started. He and I know each other too well. That is why I haven't been able to catch him," Shishomaru said.

There was a boy found in one of the private studies on campus. This was reported to the principal. "This is the 7th victim. I can't allow this anymore. I'm afraid I will have to suspend him and report this to his parents," said Pixie.

"Wait, I have hired someone to help me keep control of him. I swear there will be no more problems," Shishomaru claimed.

"But this happened today," Pixie countered.

"Hey, I am more than capable of handling him," Rage said.

"Well, find him and bring him here. Then we can negotiate more," said Pixie.

Rage and Shishomaru left the office. Shishomaru was frustrated by the situation. "This is bad," he said, "suspension will not go over well with his parents. Their relationship is, well, awful. Plus if he has to leave, so do I. We cannot be separated."

"I was wondering about that," Rage said, "you revolve you life around him. Have you ever thought of a life without him?"

"Yes, actually. I know there will be a day where he won't need me anymore. At that point I plan on completing my training and taking my place as lord of my clan. I also would like to be in a relationship with a woman, maybe even get married," responded Shishomaru.

"Wow, I didn't expect that you would have thought this through. Don't you think you should get a girlfriend before you think of marriage?" said Rage.

Shishomaru stopped walking and just stared at Rage.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, not to be too forward, but I want you to be my girlfriend. I will even escort you to your family dinner," Shishomaru said.

Rage smiled, "You don't know me, though."

"I know enough," he responded," I feel a strong connection between us and I would like to explore that a little more."

"Well then, I guess I have no choice but to agree with our proposal," she said taunting him.

He smiled at her, "Nope, you don't have a choice."

Shishomaru focused his efforts on looking for Ronnie. "I think we have to split up to find him. Meet me back at the principal's office."

"Ok." Rage and Shishomaru parted ways.

Ronnie was standing on the edge of the roof top staring into the empty desert. _I want to die. Too bad I can't. He won't let me._ Ronnie's thoughts were interupted by Rage kicking open the door to the school roof.

"You're not that hard to track you know," she said.

"You can sense blood, too," replied Ronnie.

"Seems you like other people's blood. What does mine smell like?" flirted Rage.

"Sweet," he responded.

Rage looked at him questionablly, "What are you doing exactly?"

"Trying to comit suicide. But I can't. It wouldn't work. I would just be in extreme pain," he responded.

"Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine,"she said sarcasicly.

"What do you want," he snapped.

"Nothing in particular. Just looking for you on behalf of your freind," she responded.

"So he sent you instead of coming himself,"he concluded.

"No, he is still looking for you. I know you like pouring you emotions into the desert or other large open spaces,"Rage corrected.

"How do you know so much about me? I don't even know you," Ronnie questioned.

"I _used_ to know you. Now I'm not sure." Rage and Ronnie exchanged a moment of silence.

"What happened to you?" Rage finally asked.

"It depends on when you knew me. There are at least three different life events that I could tell you about,"he answered.

"We met as kids. You were about 8 yeas old. We spent the whole summer together. You were sweet, funny, charming, and you had a large amount of perserverence. You and I were best freinds. Your greatest fear was being alone," she said.

Ronnie smirked at her, "It sounds like you were in love with me. My fear hasn't changed. It has caused many problems in my life actually." He moved closer to Rage, invading her personal space. He ran his fingers through her hair and asked "Do you feel the same way about me now?"

Rage's body started to freeze at the feel of his touch and the sound of his voice. "What happened to you?" she repeated.

"Does it matter? Do you care?" he responded while stroaking her face and neck.

"Your eyes. That is what changed. They're diffrent. As a kid, your eyes were pure and your soul was bright. Now your eyes are dark and filled with sadness and pain." She pushed herself away from him. There was a large gap between them.

"You said we met the summer of my eighth year? That is the only part of my life that was taken from my memory. Let me tell you what happened that year. The year you was erased out of my life."


End file.
